Embrace What Makes You Unique
by MasterClass60
Summary: The night after Ash's huge win in Snowbelle City, Braixen wonders about the bond between her and Serena. When unable to sleep, Serena helps talk to Braixen about embracing the special things that make her unique. Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon.


Things have been slow today, so, why don't we get "fired" up with this new _fireperformershipping_ oneshot?

It was a cold day in Snowbelle City with a light snowfall in the air. Ash and his friends Bonnie, Clemont and Serena, were staying at the pokemon center after a major victory over Wulfric. It allowed Ash his eight badge and finally got him to be able to enter the Kalos League. Serena has recently entered the Master Class and ended up being a runner-up, with Aria retaining her title. Since then, they've both been working hard and training hard to achieve their wanted goals. Their pokemon were working hard as well, especially Braixen and Greninja, who've grown close over the past two weeks. Inside the center, Clemont was tinkering with his inventions, Bonnie was playing with Dedenne and Squishy, Ash was thinking about winning the league and Serena was looking out the window, watching the snowflakes fall from the sky. Braixen was with her as she says,"So many. It's like watching tiny, white specks of light descend from above." Serena responded back,"It is quite beautiful. Did you know that every snowflake is different and unique"? Braixen was a bit surprised as her trainer/best friend continued with,"It's true. Every one of them has a different pattern. They say that no two snowflakes are ever alike. It's like with pokemon. There are many of them, but no two of the same kind are alike. It wouldn't matter if you were in a field with thousands of other Braixens around. There would never be another one like you." The compliment made Braixen blush and say,"Oh stop. You're making me blush." Soon, the snow stopped and everyone headed out to enjoy the winter wonderland that was granted before them. Bonnie, Pikachu, Dedenne, and Chespin were making snow angels, Greninja, Hawlucha, Pancham, and Luxray were making snow pokemon, Clemont and Ash were having a snowball fight with Bunnelby and Noivern joining in, and Serena and Braixen were watching on in anazement. Braixen saw Talonflame land on a branch of a snow-covered tree as a pile of snow landed on the firefox. Serena and Sylveon helped dig her up as Braixen was soon free as she shook off some of the remaining snow on her fur coat. Serena giggled as Braixen sighed and says,"That's what I call getting the cold shoulder, despite being a warm fire type," as she gave a light shiver. Her trainer hugged her while rubbing her back and saying,"Nothing a hug won't fix." Braixen snuggled close to her as she smiled with a small blush forming on her cheeks again. After a while of playing in the snow, everyone headed inside to warm up. Clemont made hot chocolate and Serena brought out pokepuffs for the group to eat as a snack. Ash says,"With this, I'll have enough energy to win the Kalos league." Bonnie says,"You sure are excited. We are all here supporting you." Ash smiled as he was lucky to have friends like Clemont, Bonnie and Serena.

Little did the group know was that in the pokemon group, Braixen was thinking the same thing. She was lucky to be friends with everyone, especially her trainer. She and Serena had many similar interests, talents, plans in common. They both loved to bake, perform, look their best, were fond of romance, have a crush on Ash, or in Braixen's case, Greninja, and they both loved fashion. In a way, fate led both of them together. Afterwards, when it got late, everyone turned in for the night, falling asleep. However, Braixen was left unable to sleep, no matter how hard she tossed and turned. Sighing in defeat, she got up and decided to go downstairs and look out the window. Outside, the snow looked like mystical diamonds. Plus, under the moonlight, it made the million of tiny snowflakes shine even brighter. It was calming enough to make the firefox let her thoughts come out to play. Soon, her thoughts were interrupted by Serena, who sat next to her at the windowsill. She says,"Hey girl. What are you doing up this late? Couldn't sleep"? Braixen nodded while saying,"Just couldn't get settled down. Came down to get my thoughts settled and my mind calm once more." Serena smiled as she says,"It's ok. I sometimes do that too. The night can be very calming." Braixen couldn't help but put her paw on her trainer's arm and move it in a petting motion. This confused Serena a bit, but didn't mind it too much. She smiled as her partner says,"I just like the feeling of your arm. It's soothing, especially the thing that covers it." Serena was a bit confused, saying,"Oh? You're talking about my skin right"? Braixen tilted her head as she says,"So that's what it's called. Then again, I don't understand humans entirely. Either way, I like it. It's warm, cool, and well...a great shade of white, like my arms, but a bit different." Looking down at her partner's arm, then her own, before saying,"I can see what you mean. If anything, I like your fur." Serena soon started to tickle her partner while saying,"It's soft, fluffy, colorful and..well...furry."

Braixen looked down at her skirt and tail before saying,"I do like it as well. In a way, it's a lot different from your skin and the fur on your head." Her trainer giggled a bit before saying,"Um...I don't have fur partner." The firefox tilted her head before saying,"What do you mean? Isn't that fur on your head"? Serena smiles and says,This is hair. It's a lot different than fur." This got the firefox impressed as she says,"Really? Would it be ok if I touch it"? Serena allowed it as Braixen ran a paw through her trainer's honey-blonde hair. The feeling was quite surreal as the Vaniville Town girl giggled from the ticklish feeling. The firefox smiled and says,"Oh! I like your hair. The texture is different from my fur. It's straight, smooth, and super soft." Serena smiled and says,"I do try to take good care of it, just like I take good care of you, Pancham and Sylveon." Braixen blushed a bit before smiling and saying,"Yeah. I like your skin and hair Serena. They're both really cool." Suddenly, the firefox got a cool idea, saying," I know! Let's trade"! Serena was a bit confused, saying,"What do you mean by "trade" Braixen"? Her partner continued with,"I mean trade so you can try my fur on and I can try out your hair and your skin." This got Serena thinking before saying,"Oh Braixen, even if I wanted to, it'd be practically impossible to do so. Look." She then slightly pinced her arm to show that the skin could not be removed before continuing with,"You see? It's stuck on. With my hair, it's stuck on too. Just like your fur." Braixen pulled a bit of her fur on her skirt before wincing a bit in pain, saying,"Ow! I see what you mean by that." Serena soon continues with,"But, even if we could, I don't think I would want to trade. Much like how a snowflake's pattern is unique, your fur makes you unique from anyone else. Much like that, my skin and hair help make me unique too." Braixen soon smiled and says,"I understand Serena. Guess it's best that you keep your unique traits and I keep mine. For now though," as she lays her head on Serena's lap,"It's best to embrace what we have, right here next to you." Serena smiled and petted her partner as both ended up blushing happily. Both ended up falling asleep as the night flew by with ease. By morning, Ash and the others discovered the pair by the window when they came down to find them. During breakfast, Serena told everyone how she was comforting her partner and ended up falling asleep by accident while Braixen told the pokemon about the nighttime moment. Pikachu complimented,"Well, she's right. You are a unique pokemon." She smiled and says,"I still wish to sometimes be like the humans, but for now, it's best to live in the moment with those that we love." Afterwards, everyone was ready to head out to Lumious City for the Kalos League, where many dreams and adventures await.


End file.
